


Years later

by Imasuckerforships



Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [6]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: AU where there just together, Based of bringer of shadows, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Fontitaka, Hankey, Minor Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Sandsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Trip and Font see there old friends at Sandy and pigsys restaurant for a meet up.
Relationships: Font Demon/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Hakuru (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Years later

**Author's Note:**

> Here a present fanfic to TheGirlWithThe555  
> Thanks so much for all your support and comments -////-

Trip was delighted to receive an invitation to sandy and pigsys restaurant. Sure. It was pricy but who cares? Trip hadn't seen her friends in a while since the quest had finished.

She turned the opened letter to her husband, Font.  
"We should go.", He said, and Trip nodded. After the quest Trip had let her hair grow so now it was just above her shoulders. Font didnt wear his cloak anymore, he wore normal human clothes and he tied his hair in a bun. Trip put on her fancy red robes with flower patterns on and Font put on a tuxedo. The invite said to meet at 7 pm.  
Font and trip sat down. The restaurant had hanging flower pots down and s sign across saying, "Le Pig". Font and Trip sat out the front, on a table with 4 other chairs.  
It had been 6 months since the quest had finished. Monkey stayed at the western mountains and became a master there. Sandy, Font, Pigsy, and Trip all moved back to Pallawa, and the restaurant was the old tavern.  
First came out Sandy and her baby bump. She was 5 months pregnant. Pigsy behind her and he pulled her chair out for her.  
"The staff are working tonight to make our dinner.", Sandy explained, her usual messy hair, pulled into a platt. Pigsys beard looked the same his eyes looked older though. Sandy was wearing a blue dress with dolphins on the hem and wrists. Pigsy was wearing a tuxedo to. Pigsy hummed and brushed his curls back, "Better do a good job. You know our restaurant is he only one not to serve fish?", Pigsy said as he handed them a menu each.  
Trip looked over the menu and decided on chicken soup, Font got the same.  
"So.. Monkey and his mysterious girlfriend should be here.", By Pigsys tone it sounded like Monkey was making it up.  
"We are."  
Trip turned to see monkey in his armour, his hair in a pony tail, and a woman on his arm. The woman was beautiful. Dark raven hair that flowed down her shoulders in waves, freckles, and green eyes. Her robes where purple. "Hi.. I'm Hakuru.", She said, her voice feminine and sweet. Sandy could already tell she was going to like her. The woman sat down next to Sandy, monkey next to Trip.  
Sandy grinned at her, "I'm sandy."  
Hakuru took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. How far are you?"  
"5 months."  
"God pregnancies are hard."  
"How do you know?" Sandy croaked. Hakuru smiled and held her hand. Trip had to admit she was the definition of beautiful. Green eyes that looked like emeralds, dark hair, nice body.  
"I'm a maternity nurse, its kinda my job to know."  
Sandy giggled, "Really?"  
Hakuru nodded and turned to Trip, "You must be Tripitaka, its an honour to meet a descendant of the grandmaster of dragons.", she then bowed.  
Trip flushed. "Please. No need to bow."  
Hakuru shook her head, "There is very need to."  
Monkey swopped in and kissed her, he pulled of and grinned, "Your amazing you know that Haks?"  
She giggled, "I do Monkey."  
He grinned and rubbed his nose on hers.  
Trip looked to the others.  
Pigsy cleared his throat and threw monkey a menu. "Order."

"So.. What are your powers?", Font asked the woman. It was 10 now. Hakuru thought for a moment, Monkey and pigsy laughing and doing shots.  
"Fire powers."  
"Cool."  
Monkey sat next to Pigsy. Monkey gulped the rest of his drink down.  
"I have something to say..", Hakuru started, "I guess.. You all think I'm a god...I'm not. I'm a demon."  
Pigsy blinked, "Hows that a problem? Trips dating a demon."  
Hakuru gulped, "I'm not a font demon. I'm Princess Hakuru of the western clans. And me and monkey have been dating for 7 months. In secret until a month ago."  
A princess?  
Hakuru hummed, "My family are neutral. We are working with gods.. I just.. Its hard for me to say I'm a demon thats all.. There.. Ok with us dating. But.. Gods aren't." Pigsy looked up at her and smiled, "You'll be accepted here. We're crazy bunch.", He said and held Sandys hand. Hakuru blinked tears and gulped, "That means.. A lot.. Thanks Pigsy." She flattened her robes and sat back down conversing with Sandy. Monkey looked all awkward, and nervous. He was glancing up at the demoness. "Why are you staring at her dude?", Font asked his mate. Monkey gulped and fixed his hair, "I... I'm proposing.." Oh Font gave him a pat, "Good luck." Monkey nervously smiled. "S-Sure." He stood up and walked up to the bar, ordering two drinks. He slipped the ring in one. He came over and handed her the drink. She shook her head. "Monkey..." He inhaled through his teeth. "Its.. Just one drink." She shook her head again. "I'm fine really." Monkey nodded and drank his one.. Or it seemed.. Soon he was chocking. Trip stood up. "Monkey!" Pigsy grabbed his mate and slipped his fist on the front and pushed his chest in hoping to get what ever was chocking him out. He coughed it up, almost running out of breath. Everyone blinked down at it. It was Shiny circular, a.... Sandy gasped, Trip face planed Font held in a laugh. Pigsy was still helping his mate. Hakur knelt down, her robes getting dirty. She picked up the ring. "Monkey?" He gulped his hand rubbing the nape of his neck, "Ok.. So.." "Yes. I'll marry you. Or you swallowed someone else's ring." Monkey chuckled and Hakuru put it in her pocket for later. "I may aswell say.. I'm 1 and a half month pregnant." Font chuckled, "Next trips gonna say she's pregnant or something.", He said crossing his arms, next to him Trip rubbed her cheek, "I uh.. Am.." Tristan turned on his heel, his golden hair flowing behind him. His eyes watching every sound in the street. He heard a tussle and turned in a flash before he was tackled down. Ariel laughed and held his wrists down, her blue curly hair covering his face like a curtain. His one blue eye and one brown eyes stared up into her pools. Her face painted with freckles. "No fair..", he pouted and she grinned, and he rolled them over. "better?" He grinned, his lips connecting with hers. "Defiantly." Tristan was 14, Ariel was 15, and Peach was 14. Tristan was a humon. A demon/Human, more common nowadays. He had his fathers golden hair, good looks, but his mothers tanned skin. He usually wore black outfits. His powers consisted of being able to make swords appear out of no where, unlocking secret passage ways and telekinesis. Ariel was the leader of the group. She was a pure god, quite rare because of the lesser god population. She had light blue curls hair, blue eyes, and her powers where the element of water. She was a stocky girl, strong build. She inherited her fathers love for food and cooking and her mothers writing abilities. She usually wore comfy clothes. Peach was a godemon. A demon/god child. They where rare but getting more common as demons became less and less evil. She had her mothers green eyes, her fathers lovely brown hair, and her fathers tanned skin. She had most of monkeys powers, but still needed time to learn them all. She didn't have her mothers powers because her fathers power ruled them out. She was the second person to be able to call the cloud. Monkey and her shared it. Tristan and Ariel where dating not so much in secret. Ariel had a younger brother named Hammy. He was 4 years old. Peach was in a relationship with a demon called Bert. There children didn't really know all that much about each other though. Peach couldn't care less, she was working on her powers. Ariel liked to send letters though. Tristan wasn't bothered. Hammy didn't even understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter just to expand on the kids?


End file.
